Only one can leave
by TurnipNeko
Summary: A maze of wonder is about to begin! the mountain is tall but for what reason should you not climb it? maybe the secret is at the top of the once peaceful mountain. I guess there is no harm in finding out whats there when your already planning to go up. [summary will change as I add to story]


**Super Smash Bros. melee and Brawl as well as the game characters provided Copyright Nintendo (and other companies that complied with Nintendo at the time)**

**This is a Fan-Made and only for fan purposes, some content is not true towards the actual game(s) characters and Readers Discretion is advised**

~ As we all know Super Smash Bros. has been around for a long time, since the Nintendo 64 in fact. A long the road it has gain some new characters, new adventures, and has gained the interest of Millions. Nintendo has made a good product for fans to share happily, but, this is a story that may seem a little off from the usual… some fans would agree to this… some fans would ball in happiness, and so it begins. My story of Super Smash Bros.~

**Prologue 1**

_Nana & Popo_

The Rocks were rough that day, the cold wind amongst the small evergreen trees causing snow to blow off towards the western direction. On top of that the ice was unusually slick compared to usual, and sometimes would have a sticky look to it. The mountain was one that Nana and Popo often climbed for no reason, a small mountain that gave them a bit of a challenge without causing too much stress on their bodies so that they may practice in a bit of peace. Although it was a mountain that claimed peace usually, it was surprisingly dangerous in the weather given and the strange feeling given from it.

You could hear small gulps coming from the two mountain climbers at the distant bottom of the base of the rocky terrain. "Nana…. Are you sure today is a good day to do such climbing…?" a shiver came down Popo's back. Popo would than clench his cream coat tightly and he would tilt his head down towards the ground as if for once he was scared of climbing, something that bothered the both of them.

Nana smiled calmly and turned toward Popo. Her face was as cool as always and she had a strong stance above her feat. She put her hand toward Popo and placed it on his shoulder. "Don't worry Popo! We'll be fine," she then winked, "if you fall, I'll catch you."

Popo shook out of his curled up position and imitated Nana. "And I will catch you to!" Popo had his glove covered hand in a 'thumbs up' position and immediately started to climb the snow covered mountain. He put his right arm up on a ledge that was much higher than his head and grabbed it with his other hand as well and then paused a moment. He then would turn towards Nana hiding the fear in his face and reaching out towards her and grabbing the edge of her bright red coat sleeve before actually grabbing her hand.

Nana could not only read Popo's face but could also feel the fear illuminating from him when he grabbed her sleeve, and almost flinched to slip and fall in the fear. She herself was not afraid of the mountain; however it was not the same as always. She frowned at the thought but continued to climb up with Popo with a smile that illuminated her strength.

They were almost near the top, the snowy cliffs becoming harder to grab, the cold wind blowing harder and harder as they went up, and worst of all the lack of oxygen. They were enjoying themselves. The fluff of their wet, snow covered coats, their friendship and team spirit keeping them warm, there smiles keeping them strong at heart, and best of all they were almost to the top. The only issue from their point of view was the feeling they kept feeling when they placed there moccasin covered feet over the sticky ice.

Nana finally was able to grab the top of the mountain firmly with her right hand, although bare it was the best way to stay where they were at on the mountain, if she let go they would plummet to the bottom and cause catastrophe to the both of them. Popo was holding on to a small ledge with his left hand that was barely below Nana's foot, and grabbing a hold of Nana's left arm, his left foot was also flat up against a ninety-degree angled cliff, but the rest of him hanging. There was sweat on both of their faces and Nana was about ready to quit but doing that was not an option.

Popo threw the rope up around the old flag that had been on top of the mountain for many years, it's dull yellow and torn cloth battering in the wind and the rope was barely tugged around the lower part of the wooden based flag. This allowed him to pull himself upwards towards the top and enable Nana to get into a much easier position, but before Popo could even grab the icy top a strong wind blew in the eastern direction causing the wooden post of the flag to snap in half and Popo to lose his grip.

Popo fell downwards unable to grab anything to stop his fall, and there was nothing close below him to save him, tears began to roll down his face and without realizing it he was crying and almost as if to let go of hope he let his arms float aimlessly as he closed his eyes. Popo wasn't just falling, but a dark ominous group of circling clouds was below him, being formed by the ice that was surrounded by that strange feeling.

Nana seemed to have immediately let go of the ledge in defiance of what happened. She screamed out towards Popo in anger and grabbed the rope that was tied to him around his waist, but only to grab the lingering edge of the rope that was tied to the broken flag. "Popo!" The anger allowed her arm able to pull the rope and his body towards her. Thus waking Popo from his tired body and allowing him to come back to his senses.

Popo opened his eyes slowly to see Nana pulling on the rope to get to him. "Nana…." Popo Reached up towards Nana with whatever strength he seemed to have left, but it was obvious that he didn't have enough strength to keep up with her. Even Though he was exhausted, the only look he gave was pure astonishment. His mouth open as if to scream yet no voice would come out, his eyes as wide, but his pupils small, and his face was white as a ghost.

As soon as Nana was able to pull Popo close to her, she grabbed and then embraced him tightly. Even though Nana had a hold of Popo there wasn't anything keeping them from falling. In an attempt to fix this, to save their lives from the doom that the wind and ice was causing them, Nana pulled out her spare rope. She then took a climbing hook and tied it to the end, using her teeth to make the knot and made her aim for a lower part of the cliffs. She threw the rope, but had to use her numb hand to throw the rope. The rope clung barely to the ledge, but the wind being strong and the weight of the two of them, even combined, was not to heavy, It didn't hold them in place for long, let alone in a safe position.

Pretty soon the dark clouds seem to cling closer to both of them, as if they were the target of this viscous monster that was there to destroy their being. The rope swiftly snapped between the two of them, causing Popo to get thrown away towards the dark abyss, away from Nana. In Nana's panic she let go of her spare rope, and although separate from Popo she fell into the ominous clouds.

~Not bad for a start~


End file.
